Estos celos
by GenimVlamir
Summary: Derek Hale nunca a estado celoso y no lo va a estar con ese niño imperativo que no se puede callar o no ? esta historia es depues de la segunda temporada (Jackson si esta)


**Estos Celos**

Que si Derek Hale tenia celos jamás, no tuvo celos cuando nació su hermana menor Cora y la atención fue para ella, no tuvo celos cuando él se retiro del equipo de baloncesto y su supuesto mejor amigo se quedo con su popularidad, no tuvo celos cuando su manada confiaba mas en Scott que en él y no, no sentía celos de ese niño imperativo que nunca se calla, definitivamente no sentía celos de Stiles Stilinski.

Derek había estando viendo durante media hora a Stiles consintiendo a un cachorro _"estúpido perro"_ que había encontrado abandonado en la calle cundo venia para el lof de el para tomar unos datos de una criatura que habían encontrado y solo a estado con ese perro

 **—Stiles sino sueltas a ese perro y terminas el trabajo que viniste a hacer te lanzare a ti y ese pulgoso por la ventana**

 **—O vamos Derek no puedes ser tan desalmado con este inofensivo perrito—** Stiles puso al cachorro a su altura para que Derek lo viera, y el solo vio los ojitos de cachorro que tenia _"ja como si funcionara"_ y vio directamente a los ojos de Stiles no para ver unos ojos de cachorro sino los de Bambi _"Mierda"_ **— Solo apresúrate quiero que te vallas no quiero que mi apartamento huela a perro—**

 **—Lo dice el grande y malo lobito? , no creo que un poco mas de pulgas de las que ya tienes te hagan daño—** Derek solo miro con sus ojos carmesí y dando claro su mensaje _"No soy un perro"._

 **—Bien ya ya, termino esto y me voy satisfecho—** y fiel a su palabra termino y se fue a su casa y tan solo al llegar al la gran puerta del lof dijo las siguientes palabras que calarían la cabeza de Derek — _t_ e vas a quedar con migo— y con eso Derek se quedo con la incomodidad que ese pulgoso se quedaría con Stiles.

/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/+++/

Dos semanas habían pasado, tan solo dos semana y ese perro ya lo tenía al borde de explotar, de seguro ese perro estaba conspirando en contra de el, como cuando hace 5 dias después de una reunión con toda la manada, el perro _"maldito pulgoso"_ había masticando uno de sus libros favoritos y dejado su cama llena de pelos y llena de manchas de lodo, Stiles se había comprometido a dejar todo limpio y en comprarle un libro nuevo y las chicas decían que era adorable y tubo que aceptar _"estúpidos ojos de Bambi"_ o como cuando mágicamente subió a la mesa y se comió todo su almuerzo o cuando dejo un gran charco de orines en su cama y tubo que dormir en el sofá, lo peor para Derek fue como la semana pasada el perro hizo correr a Stiles casi por todo el parque cuando lo saco a pasear par después estrellarse con un sujeto que es italiano y quedar enredados con la correa del perro _"estilo película según Stiles"_ y después terminar en una sita esos dos.

 **—rek…Derek…. ¡DEREK¡ —** Stiles grito su nombre debido a que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos homicidas hacia un perro en especial.

 **—O por fin saliste de tu sueño, bueno pues es para pedirte un gran favor grande si—** dijo Stiles y utilizando sus ojitos de Bambi. _"mierda"_ **—Que es—**

 **—Bueno veras, hoy en la noche voy ha salir a una cita con Stefan** (el italiano) **y mi papa no va a estar en la noche por su trabajo y no puedo dejar solo Toño** (si, así le puso al perro) **en mi casa así que quería pedirte el favor de que si podías cuidarlo solo por esta noche.**

 **—Yo no.. —** no pudo terminar al ver las malditos ojos de Bambi otra ves _"Malditos ojos"_ **—Bien, pero solo esta ves y no mas.**

 **—¡SI! Gracias Derek te debo una, te veo esta noche adiós—** y desapareció por la puerta con el perro. Derek quería abofetearse así mismo, primero por caer otra ves en esos malditos ojos, segundo porque no tendría la certeza si soportaría no destrozar a ese animal que tiene de mascota Stiles y por ultimo y no menos esencial de cómo se sentía al saber que Stiles ba a salir con alguien mas, el ya había descubierto sus sentimientos por el niño, tan solo con la llegada de ese pulgoso sus sentimientos se desbordaron, y como no ese niño lo es ahora todo para el, su hermosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos que con ellos lo combencia de todo "mejor que no se entere", de como arruga su adorable nariz de botón y su exquisita piel la cual quería pasar su legua por todo su cuerpo y poder memorizar ese sabor, contar todos sus hermosos lunares que tiene por todo el cuerpo, su dulce olor a menta, lluvia y picante.

lo peor para Derek e que todavía le debía harto, como cuando lo ayudo en la veterinaria donde casi pierde su brazo, cuando lo ayudo a esconderse en la casa de el, cuando no lo dejo ahogar en esa piscina y muchas mas y el como le a pagado, gritándolo, diciéndole que le desgarraría la garganta si no se callaba y estrellándolo contra la pared _"bien echo Derek"_ y ahora no sabe que hacer, no tenia a quien recurrir _"si tengo"_ tan pronto como pudo empezó a marcar el numero de Scoot

 **— te necesito a qui tengo un problema llama a los demás menos a Stiles**

 **—Tiene que ser ahora?**

 **— si ahora** **—** y con eso Derek ya esta decidido _"voy a sabotear esa cita"_ con ese pensamiento solo pudo poner una sonrisa igual a la del gato Cheshire.


End file.
